


CHROME randoms

by wrenthebastardbird



Series: CHROME [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, genderfluid representation, here's a secret: nobody is straight except for idihn, i don't actually know if they count as oneshots bc they're for my own story, it's in her blood, mohnys is still an asshole, oh yes and unhealthy relationships tw, oneshots ig?, that wasn't a secret ha pRANKD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenthebastardbird/pseuds/wrenthebastardbird
Summary: random little tidbits of CHROME canon. enjoy
Relationships: Terihn/???, Yanthis/Koniil, Yanthis/Majv
Series: CHROME [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923763





	CHROME randoms

**Author's Note:**

> yanthis goes through dysphoria without knowing what it is

Yanthis hated their body.

They didn't look gender-neutral in the slightest, their hair was long, their face was feminine, and their voice betrayed them.

Sometimes they wanted to chop off all their hair, to flatten their chest permanently, but they couldn't. Idihn wouldn't let them.

They wished Idihn understood that they weren't always a girl, but it was a new concept, and their grandmother was stubborn. No amount of explaining would ever get her to believe it.

Yanthis felt like crying. Today had been full of being called a girl, it made them feel horrible. They just wanted to curl up into a little ball and disappear.

They hated looking in the mirror, seeing that petite, female frame and face, their obnoxiously long hair. They felt absolutely horrible, they would always look like a girl, no matter what they did. It was helpless.

Tears stung their eyes and blurred their vision, threatening to spill onto their face. Yanthis laid down on the floor, clutching their chest, and silently cried. Their mother must be so disappointed in them, they're so weak, crying over something as stupid as this. It was stupid. They should be fine, living life happily in the body they were given. But they couldn't, they felt helpless in this body, like a bird trapped in a cage of barbed wire.

They want out.

They want to be someone else.

Not this.

Not this.


End file.
